Cultivation
Qi Condensation Qi Condensation is the first stage of Cultivation. Cultivator condenses the Qi in nature into a Core Sea. Nine levels (in modern times) Thirteen levels (in ancient times) Special features of the 10th through 13th levels: * 10th level – Strengthens the body and allows one to steal luck from the heavens * 11th level – Refines the Core Sea, allows for boundless future progress * 12th level – Creates a sea of perception which leads to more powerful Spiritual Sense * 13th level – Increases latent talent Foundation Establishment Foundation Establishment is the second stage of Cultivation. Core Sea of Qi Condensation stage condenses into the first Dao Pillar. Sets up your future Dao Foundation. Stages of Foundation Establishment * Early stage – 1 to 3 Dao Pillars * Mid Stage – 4 to 6 Dao Pillars * Late Stage – 7 to 9 Dao Pillars * Pseudo Core Stage – 9 Dao Pillars, “Circle of Foundation Establishment” complete * Perfect Pseudo Core Stage - 10 Dao Pillars "Perfect Circle of Foundation Establishment" complete Types of Pillars * Shattered – More than Two cracks per Dao Pillar * Fractured – Two cracks per Dao Pillar (eighteen in total at Pseudo Core stage) * Flawless – One crack per Dao Pillar (nine in total at Pseudo Core stage) * Perfect – no cracks (not seen since ancient times) * Dao Fruit - recieved by Severing your Perfect foundation * Eternal Stratum - undying body and soul Special features of the Perfect Foundation * Cuts the Cultivator off from the spiritual energy of heaven and earth; they can only absorb spiritual energy from medicinal pills, or other places where spiritual energy has been accumulated. * Although a Perfect Foundation Establishment Cultivator can cultivate in areas with accumulated spiritual energy, it seems this is not the only requirement. In all situations where Meng Hao was able to absorb spiritual energy from his surroundings, those locations were places that rejected the will of the heavens. It first started when Meng Hao first obtained his perfect foundation at the Blood Immortal Legacy Tournament 8th location. There the Blood Immortal Mansion supplied him with spiritual energy. Then, it was at the Song Clan special domain and inside the painting of the World Tree. The World Tree was a tree that had rejected the will of the heavens. * Can exert crushing pressure on all other Foundation types * Once a new Dao Pillar is almost complete, it will suck in energy uncontrollably. If there is no other source of energy, it will absorb the life force of the Cultivator and eventually kill them Benefits of Foundation Establishment Cultivators who establish their foundation obtain a spiritual sense, their core sea is condensed into a Dao Pillar which is a thousand times more powerful than Qi, and they obtain a cultivation soul. Core Formation Core Formation is the 3rd stage of Cultivation. Pillars formed in Foundation Establishment melts and becomes a core. Types of Cores * Gold (Perfect) * Violet (Best) * Orange (Moderate) * Green (Moderate) * Crimson (Moderate) * Mixed (Worst) Core Qi * Core Formation Cultivators can use Core Qi to make magical techniques reach the pinnacle of power. * Different Cores would produce different Core Qi. Of course, the higher the level of the Core, the more likely it would be to produce Core Qi, and sooner. Obviously, the Core Qi would be much more powerful as well. * Generally speaking, among Cultivators with a Violet Core, ninety percent would be able to cultivate Core Qi in the early Core Formation stage. For Orange, Crimson and Green Cores, they were monochromatic Cores, and would generally produce Core Qi during the mid Core Formation stage. * Regarding Mixed Cores, they contained a variety of colors and were the lowest of the entire stage. * Since, a Perfect Gold Core is above a Violet Core the Core Qi produced by a Gold Core must be stronger. * Some cultivators (EX. Black Lands Azure Masked Cultivator) are able to bring out the superior power of the Violet Core out of a lower level core such as Orange Core in order to cultivate Core Qi earlier. * Core qi seems to be able to employ techniques that take on a scenery such as mountains, rivers, and a Starfield such as those employed by Ji Hongdong. It can also use techniques that match the color of one's core such as the techniques used by the Azure Masked Black Lands cultivator. It can also be used by special objects imbued with the power of a person Qi such as the Blood Immortal Mask obtained in the Blood Immortal Legacy Tournament of the Ancient Doom Clan. The Core Qi produced by the mask is red like the color of blood. It is believed that the old women who was at the Core Formation Stage from the State of Zhao was also able to use Core Qi. * There seems to be a positive correlation between Spiritual Sense and Core Qi. When Meng Hao obtained a piece of the Dao Divinity Scripture from the Immortal Choumen Tai he noted that: "The stronger one’s Spiritual Sense is, the stronger the Core Qi will be. With Core Qi powering magical techniques, the result will be even more shocking; similarly, Meng Hao’s ability to deduce the ultimate form of his techniques far surpassed others." It seems comprehension towards deducing techniques and Core Qi are strengthened with a higher Spiritual Sense. Stages of Core Formation * Early * Mid * Late * Great Circle of Core Formation Nascent Soul Nascent Soul is the 4th stage of Cultivation. There is not much information about this stage as of yet. Core Qi can cultivate techniques to the pinnacle.Beyond this pinnacle are divine abilities.Only those who have entered the Nascent Soul Stage are able to cultivate Divine Abilities. The Nascent Soul of a Nascent Soul Cultivator is based on the five elements, and is divided into five colors. A Four Color Nascent Soul is actually considered the ultimate. With a Flawless Foundation and a Violet Core, along with a One Color Soul Procurement Pill, then it’s possible to add one more element. Nine Nascent Souls can be considered perfect because when all nine are used together you get the power of Spirit Severing. Spirit Severing There is not much information about Spirit Severing. Spirit Severing is known as a process in which Dao enlightenment grants you the ability to sever something from your soul. It can be love, your body or daytime. Most Information regarding the Spirit Severing, you get from the Fridig Snow Legacy. It is known that you can sever your soul up to three times. After the third severing you reach the great circle of Spirit Severing. Dao Seeking Immortal Ascension The last stage of Immortal Becoming an Immortal is incredibly difficult. Many people fail on the path of immortal ascension and die at the peak of the Dao Seeking Stage. Tribulations The ancient records say that whoever is transcending Tribulation is an inauspicious life form of Heaven and Earth. Everything within five thousand kilometers of that person will be turned into nothing but ash. Furthermore, it will be impossible to kill that person. The Heavens are difficult to fathom, especially in regards to dignity. The Heavens will exterminate this person, and won't allow others to assist. Attempting to kill that person during his tribulation is making yourself an enemy of the Heavens. The instant he gets killed by the Tribulation Lightning, his body will explode into a ball of lightning. According to the ancient records, when that explosion of lightning occurs, everything within the Tribulation transcendence zone will be reduced to nothing. The only hope of survival for those inside the Tribulation transcendence zone is to make sure that the person undergoing the tribulation transcends their Tribulation. Furthermore, those inside the Tribulation transcendence zone can’t let the Lightning infect their body. If it does, and you don’t die, then you are evoking Karma. If you evoke such Karma, then the Tribulation Lightning won’t stop until you’re dead. Gold Core Tribulation * Three-colored Tribulation Lightning Green lighting mixed in with red and black lighting. Said to be a legendary Tribulation Lightning. * Four-colored Tribulation Lightning Red, black, green and White. * Five-Colored Tribulation Lightning Red, Black, Green, White, Yellow. A Five-Colored sky, and Five-Colored Tribulation Lightning. This was the final Heavenly Tribulation.